


Please do (not) feed the cat. 请（勿）随意投食

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “狗用牙去咬，猫用爪子去抓，各自有适合的打架方法。”——始于宇宙历七九六年十二月十三日，杨威利与一只猫的伊谢尔伦奇妙冒险。我们至今仍未确认那只只有杨见过的猫是不是学弟变的。





	Please do (not) feed the cat. 请（勿）随意投食

**Author's Note:**

> ……每个cp都会有的变猫梗。DNT没有猫我十分不满，于是决定自己动手。是作者喝多脑子坏掉写出来的。

     杨今天开会的时候走神得厉害——倒不是说他在正常日子就能正襟危坐一本正经地听人讲报告了。伊谢尔伦要塞指挥官或许不擅长很多事情，但他在探索与会最佳偷懒姿势这项事业上已臻化境，几乎可与他杰出的战略战术头脑比肩。不过今日他试图继续在这条已经有无数前人的道路上继续探索下去时，有别的东西阻止了他。  
     某个毛绒绒的，白色的东西。  
     就在他视野边缘，对，两点钟左右，天花板通风口处。杨试图不引人注意地偏了偏头，想看个究竟，那团白色却仿佛觉察到他的视线似的，倏忽一闪，不见了。  
     杨只当自己睡得神志不清、眼花看错，转脸又进入假寐状态。但五分钟后，他少有地自动自觉地重新睁开眼睛。  
     有什么东西正在暗处盯着他。即使人类已经脱离自然生活了那么多年，这项感知力还是没有彻底退化，杨觉得后脖子凉凉的。他迷迷糊糊地扫过与会人员，周围一切正常：菲列特利加.格林希尔副官依然在尽心尽责地主持会议——说到底，这只是每周晨间例会而已，帝国军也不会挑这么一大早袭击，她完全不用这么上心。姆莱不赞许地冲他摇了摇头，费雪和派特里契夫正在低声交谈。  
     “有什么问题吗？”副官很快觉察到杨的不在状态——也亏她能分辨出杨“一般走神”和“真的完全没在听”的不同。一桌人同时盯着把脚翘到会议桌上的杨看。  
     “不……没什么。”杨挠了挠脑袋后面睡得乱翘的头发，那被什么东西盯着的感觉暂时消失了，“请继续。”

     等到会议结束，他拦住了正抱着一叠文件要离开的副官：“说起来，亚典波罗那个家伙去哪了？”难怪今天的会议格外安静好睡，他心不在焉地想。  
     “他没跟你说吗？”菲列特利加有点疑惑地看着他，“他今年的休假还剩几天，说什么‘不在打仗之前赶快用掉就太可惜了’就告了假。最近也确实没什么战斗任务，需要我通知他回来吗？”  
     “这样啊。”杨挥挥手，“不必了，我就是好奇一问。不过他为什么还有假期剩下，我却要工作到新年啊？”他伸了个懒腰。  
     “责任越大越忙碌吧。”副官眨眨眼睛笑道，“提督如果没有什么别的事的话，我这还有一堆材料要整理呢。”  
     “嗯……嗯，你去忙吧。”杨回答。  
     “接下来也请杨提督继续加油哦。”菲列特利加笑着带上了会议室的门。她究竟是怎么能单手抱着那么厚的文件还能动作那么迅速的？  
     不过，就在她关上门的一瞬间，杨发现那种让他后颈发凉的视线又回来了。  
     他有种预感，这事还没完。

     第二天早上，杨醒来时总觉得浑身不舒服。他做了个被一群老鼠当成弹簧床上下蹦跳的噩梦，现在四肢还非常酸痛，而且他前一天晚上从冰箱里偷出来当夜宵下酒的三明治不见了。  
不管怎么说，希望藏在床底的那一小瓶白兰地不要被尤里安发现才好啊，杨一边叼着牙刷一边走进空空荡荡的起居室，才想起来尤里安今天要继续跟着先寇布训练，因此一大早就出门了，早餐还留在桌上。至于工作方面，菲列特利加给他留了消息，通知他这一天没什么特别的行程安排，只是有几份文件需要他过目签字。  
     因此，杨能抽空溜达到位于正一八零九层的森林公园午睡也不奇怪。但事情总是不能尽善尽美，坏运气这次选择以一只凶猛大狗的形态现身。看书看得半睡半醒的杨只听见几声低吼，接着是草地被什么奔跑的东西踩踏的窸窣声，以及令人不适的猛兽呼哧喘气声。他一转脸看见一头有幼熊那么大的狗张着血盆大口向他的方向冲过来——  
     猫狗打架可比一般人形容得要有意思。杨跑路的时候，脑袋里只剩这么个说不上多高明洗练的想法。说起来，堂堂伊谢尔伦要塞指挥官在面对恶犬时不仅要狼狈逃跑，还要指望外援才不至于受伤，怎么讲都有些丢脸，但第十三舰队精于逃跑（或曰“战略性撤退”）的传统，当然都是来自他们的指挥官。杨确认自己处在安全距离之外（一棵足够宽大的树后），重新开始关注战况。他的救星是只猫，或者从由于速度过快而形成的残影来判断，应该是只白猫。  
     一番你来我往、你退我进的厮打之后，那黑灰色混血大狗的脸上多了几道血印子，但它连根猫毛都没啃着。那猫个头可能刚刚超过大狗的脑袋，因此显得两方煞有介事地彼此绕圈、虎视眈眈对峙的场景有点好笑。这猫打起架来倒是很有我们舰队的风格，杨好笑地想。这时白猫摊出飞机耳，后背弯成一条弓，四肢伸得老长，仿佛要随时离地跳起——  
     在狗下一次扑上来时，它这么做了。杨差一点错过那一幕，但猫起跳的姿势真的很脱离一般人类对物理学的认知，它们仿佛不是自己跳上去，而是被根看不见的绳子往天上拽似的。杨看着那白猫在几棵树之间弹跳几下，就迅速占据高地，只留那狗恶狠狠地在树下叫唤。

     随后赶过来的狗主人一个劲儿地向他道歉。他没想到这里会有人，因此一时疏忽解开了牵狗绳。“不过没想到会在这里碰到‘魔术师’啊。”那人临走之前说，“难道现在还是悠闲的午餐时间吗？”  
     好像要塞指挥官的糟糕名声已经不仅限于司令部了啊，杨目送一人一狗远去，“适当的偷懒是保证人正常运作的一部分。”他望向那只猫最后出现的地方，“你说是不是？”  
     他有些惊讶地发现那猫还在原地，这下他终于看清了。那是只灰白毛色的猫，皮毛柔软光滑，不像野猫，但身材修长、动作敏捷，尾巴在身后有一搭没一搭地摆动着，灰绿色的眼睛正饶有兴趣地打量着他。它又低头舔了舔右前爪，那里似乎在刚才的一番上蹿下跳中留下了点擦伤。  
     这时，杨的终端响起来，来自海尼森的超光速通讯。等他接起通讯，再望向那根树杈时，猫已经不见了。

     这段短小插曲虽然很有娱乐效果，但直到傍晚回到住处之前，杨并没有把这只白猫和前一天他在会议室瞥见的影子联系在一起。  
     然后他一打开门就看见茶几边上一字排开的死老鼠。更要命的是，不管这东西是谁送来的，还很贴心（或者是很变态）地替这些老鼠褪了毛。  
     “这是某种威胁吗？”尤里安有些紧张，“我现在就去通知宪兵队好了。”  
     杨抬手阻止了他。“尤里安啊，”他说，“你养过猫吗？”  
     “没有。”少年回答，“我祖母讨厌宠物，福利院里更不会养猫了。不过这跟老鼠有什么关系？”少年问出口的同时就有了些想法，“该不会是杨提督得罪了哪里的野猫吧？”他看上去更担心了，“要是人还好办，猫就难对付多了啊。”  
     杨欲言又止，他本想说这可能是猫示好的一种方式，但案发现场实在很像某种献上祭品的邪教仪式，于是他决定转移注意力。  
     “叫宪兵队来也不会有结果的。”杨说，“我们还是清理一下吧。”  
     “我来清理就好。”一听到要打扫，尤里安顿时一副想赶紧请他出去的样子，“杨提督出去买点东西吧，冰箱里的牛奶要喝完了。”

     “没想到杨提督会亲自来啊！”这是他今天第二次听到类似的话，来自尤里安常去采购的一家杂货店店员，“之前一直都是那个很可爱的少年来买东西呢。”  
     杨摸摸后脑勺，似乎再一次被提醒自己是个不怎么靠谱的监护人了。  
     店员看着袋子里猫食盆和猫罐头笑着问：“杨提督这是要养猫了吗？”  
     “呃，算是吧。”杨抓抓头发，没什么底气地说，“大概是个难对付的家伙呢。”

     接下来几天，尤里安和两位击坠王忙着在伊谢尔伦要塞里捉鬼的时候，杨也没闲着。想要在地形复杂的要塞里抓住一只猫，并不比捉鬼更轻松。  
     留下食物、保证空间是最基本的措施。杨在自己房间角落里留了个食盆开了只罐头，当天晚上他什么都没听见——毫不意外，他睡眠质量好得惊人，但第二天早上醒来时，杨发现食盆已经空了，而他的枕头和被子上多了一些白色猫毛。  
     杨白天拜托菲列特莉加从军工处借来了小型嗅探机器人，用食盆上的气味作为样本，追踪那只神出鬼没的猫的去向。这似乎已经演变成了一种打发时间又无害的小型战役，杨不得不承认自己乐在其中。  
     不过，猫到底是种很难缠的生物，和他猜测的一样，那猫果然是通过通风管道溜进会议室和他的房间。杨对着屏幕上复杂的三维要塞规划图深深地叹了口气，猫跑过的地方简直难解地像小孩子的信手涂鸦，这已经是简化过的版本，他总不能为了捉住一只猫再叫个建筑师来吧。  
     杨打了个哈欠，他正经文件一个也不想看（好消息，任劳任怨的卡介伦已经在来伊谢尔伦的路上了），却在这种事上表现出自己都不相信的积极性——大概教给亚典波罗来会更顺利吧，杨想，但出于某些古怪的原因，他不太愿意让人知道这件事。  
     他听见窸窸窣窣的响动，接着是遥远的某扇门打开的声音——大概是尤里安夜里醒过来了？杨瞥了一眼时间，已经很晚，他决定睡醒再说。不过当他舒舒服服地躺在被窝里时，那种被盯着的感觉又来了。  
     “等着瞧。”杨一边把被子拉过头顶，一边迷迷糊糊对黑暗宣布道。

     “简直就是幻术师啊。”杨小声嘀咕着，小心翼翼地沿着狭窄的走道前进。按他平时的认路水平，独自溜进要塞深处一定会被刻薄下属们评价是“嫌自己活得太久”。杨虽然对自己平日里方向感如何心里有数，但还是忍不住跟着那个白色的影子进了要塞深处。而旧地球传说里，和狐狸、浣熊、狸猫类似，猫大多数时候神秘狡猾、总是以各种形式戏耍故事主角，虽然杨多数时候对这些被迫被安上人类习性的可怜动物们抱有同情，他一边手脚并用地在狭窄的通风管道里爬行，一边想，但或许猫得到这样一个名号也不那么冤枉。

     但魔术师到底是魔术师，更何况，抓住一只猫，往往靠的不是体力，而是技巧和耐心。他在一个转角处停下来，那里有个漆黑的小窗口，杨屏住呼吸，静静地听了一会，细小的响动——

     “抓到你了。”杨伸手探向捏住那只白猫的后颈，本以为猫会奋力反抗——想想两天前在森林公园的战斗，他都有被挠花脸的心理准备了，结果那猫一听到他的声音就不动了，乖乖地被他提起来，长长的身躯在半空晃荡着（猫为什么可以是这么长的一条？），瞳孔张开，几乎是可怜兮兮地望着他。  
     杨本来打算问问这家伙这几天非要盯着他做什么，但转念一想，人家几乎救他一命，更何况，就算没人看着，在黑暗的通风管道里，跟一只猫讲道理也实在有些愚蠢。于是他叹了口气，松开了手。杨以为这家伙会立刻跑掉，结果落地的猫不但没跑，还撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的脚踝。于是他从善如流按照临时恶补的知识挠了挠猫的下巴，结果被一爪子拍开了——不过猫把指甲收在了肉垫里，所以并不疼。  
     “所以要怎么出去呢？”如愿以偿近距离接触到猫的杨突然想起这个更加要紧的问题，要塞地图因为太过庞大，无法完整下载到他的随身终端里，而已经下载的内容似乎又不足以让他找到出路。  
     “我们好像都被困住了。”杨看了看那只猫，原路返回这个选项由于他作为人类体积太大堵住了通路，对于一人一猫来说都不太可行。而猫始终就是一副猫的淡定模样，也并没有因为跑路通道被人类挡住而有什么多余的不满。那对瞳孔在黑暗中显得更亮了，而它们现在正很有些嘲笑意味地看着这个倒霉人类。它柔软的尾巴尖儿扫了扫杨的手背，接着自顾自地往前走了一段，看见杨还没反应过来似的愣在原地，又不耐烦地折回来咬了咬他的衣袖，像是要拉着他往前走。杨只好跟在猫的后面，昏暗中，那忽隐忽现的，小而白的一团，倒是真的有点像幽灵啊！

     大半天之后，好不容易从狭窄的通风管道里爬出来的杨，结果站直的一瞬间，眼前一黑，倒下的时候，他看到了终端上时间。  
     已经这么晚了啊，他失去意识之前想道。

     杨睁开眼睛，有些放心地看见了熟悉的天花板。他正仰面躺在自家的沙发上，身上还盖着不知道从哪里翻出来的一块毯子。  
     “终于醒了吗？”亚典波罗端着装三明治的托盘走过来，“尤里安还没回来，大概还在跟高尼夫和波布兰捉鬼吧。”  
     “……你不是放假了吗？”杨正在努力让他休眠的脑细胞恢复活性。  
     “我对尤里安和波布兰他们说的幽灵也很好奇啊！”亚典波罗笑道，“所以就忍不住借机四处溜达了，结果没碰见幽灵，却发现了晕倒的学长。”他有点担忧地看着杨，“要我把你的监护人找回来吗？”  
     你就没有别的事情好做吗？杨虽然很想这么问他，但很快发现自己并没有指责学弟的立场。他咬下一口三明治，“不，还是不要告诉尤里安了。”杨含混不清地说，“体力太差又忘记吃饭而饿晕怎么想都很丢脸。肯定还要被念叨'我早就告诉你了'。”他摇摇头。  
     “出去远足都是要带便当的啊。”亚典波罗的声音从厨房传来，“学长这点常识都忘了吗？”他端着茶壶重新出现在客厅。  
     “呃，白兰地的话——”杨突然想起来，尤里安终于看不下去他饮酒过量，把剩余的酒锁到柜子里了，每日配额由少年决定。  
     “是这个吗？”亚典波罗手里已经拿着个四分之三满的玻璃酒瓶走了过来。

     杨威利看着他倒了将近两指宽的酒，才用红茶填充杯子里剩下的部分——亚典波罗泡茶的水平虽然不敢恭维，但胜在白兰地分量足够。杨盯着亚典波罗露出的一截手腕，那上面有少许的深色结痂。  
     不是吧，杨想着，这也太超现实，难道是我之前手抖不小心在红茶里兑了太多白兰地，现在还没醒酒吗？杨看着料理台上空了一半的酒瓶思考着，不是没有这种可能性。但客厅软垫上的猫毛似乎又在提醒他整件事并不是梦。他看着那个小瓶子，又看了看熟练地把塑料杯子塞回橱柜里的亚典波罗，他手腕上那块结痂像个标记一样让杨无法忽视，于是杨脑中那个想法暂时免于被驱逐出境。尽管可信程度好不过比被猫妖缠上，但旧时代一位伟大侦探说过，排除所有的不可能，剩下的就是真相。试一试也无妨，杨把脸埋在红茶与酒精蒸腾而上的热气里，琢磨道，反正形势不对的话，他总是可以假装什么都没发生过地溜走。  
     于是他采取了行动。  
     “我有个问题，”杨威利严肃地从沙发上坐起来，“尤里安都不知道，你是怎么找到我私藏的白兰地的？”  
     然后他看见对面的人迅速地脸红了。


End file.
